It Must Be Tuesday
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of BtVS drabbles with various characters. Previously posted on livejournal.
1. Marked

Title: **Marked**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Written for **tv100**'s _Battle Scars_ challenge. Spoilers for BtVS 5.07: _Fool for Love_. Spike/Dru, during the Boxer Rebellion.

"My Spike killed himself a Slayer," Drusilla sang to herself as she lay sprawled on the carpeted floor. Cradling Spike's head against her breast, she hummed along with the sounds of his erratic breathing as he slept.

Across the room, Angel observed them silently. And for once, Drusilla ignored him, refusing to allow the presence of her Daddy to take her attention away from her sweet childe. Her gaze settled upon the still bleeding gash on Spike's left eyebrow. She lowered her head and began to lick it slowly, already knowing it was too late.

The nasty Slayer had already marked him.


	2. Present

Title: **Present**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Angelus/Darla, Spike/Drusilla  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **irishvampire13** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: One bloody Fanged Four Christmas.

"Lovely sight, isn't it?" Darla asked her childe.

Angelus merely smiled, pencil in hand, as he continued to sketch the view before him. He found Darla's idea of a Christmas present rather amusing, although she may have overdone it. Still, the sight was captivating enough to inspire him to recreate it on paper.

On the floor in front of him lay a naked, bloodied and unconscious Spike, whose wrists were locked in manacles above his head. An equally bloody Drusilla, her arms chained behind her back, was sprawled on top of his unmoving form.

Looped around their bodies was a bright red bow.


	3. Blessed

Title: **Blessed**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Buffy/Xander  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **beccagirl17555** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: Post - Chosen. Buffy, Xander and a normal life.

Buffy stood on the front porch of her suburban home, and sighed. She watched a pair of four-year-old twins, one blond little boy and one brunette little girl, chasing each other in the snow-covered yard.

She finally had what she always wanted. She and her man were blessed with children, and she knew she would put family above being a Slayer.

A pair of masculine arms wrapped around her from behind, turning her, and she received a kiss.

"Mistletoe," Xander said, smiling.

Buffy smiled back. "It's time for dinner," she said, then called out, "William! Anya!"

The twins stopped playing and ran to their parents.


	4. Tradition

Title: **Tradition**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **girlwithjournal** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: The gang still haven't recovered their memories after Tabula Rasa.

"You'd think we'd have gotten our memories back by now," Randy said, as he walked beside Joan.

"Well, we still haven't figured out how. I'm starting to think we'll never get them back," Joan replied, twirling a stake between her fingers.

As they approached the Summers' back porch, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Bloody hell! Dad!"

"What is it?" Joan asked, just as she, too, saw the couple on the porch.

The pair, meanwhile, had separated upon hearing Randy's exclamation.

"Er, we were simply following tradition," Rupert Giles told his son, pointing to the sprig of mistletoe that hung above him and Anya.


	5. Hesitation

Title: **Hesitation**  
Author: Hieiko  
Characters: Buffy, Xander, Angelus  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **open_on_sunday**'s "Rewrite" challenge.  
Summary: Becoming, Part II. Xander gives Buffy a message from Willow.

Buffy walked with determination toward the mansion. She would end it all now.

"Xander!" She was startled when her friend suddenly appeared out of the bushes. Handing him a stake, she instructed him to take Giles and get out right away.

"Willow," Xander paused. "Uh, she told me to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Buffy asked.

Xander took a deep breath. "She's doing the spell to get Angel's soul back."

"What?" Buffy froze for a moment, then shook herself out of it. "I still have to stop him."

But at a crucial moment, she hesitated. Angelus didn't miss the opportunity.


	6. Morale Booster

Title: **Morale Booster**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Buffy, Andrew, Potentials  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for the **open_on_sunday**'s "Serenity" challenge.  
Summary: Season 7. Buffy finds Andrew doing something with the Potentials.

Buffy arrived home to find Andrew and the Potentials gathered around the TV in the living room. She wondered what they could be watching, especially as the the voices from the TV sounded like they were speaking Chinese, or Japanese, or something.

"That's Princess Serenity," Andrew suddenly exclaimed. "And those are the Sailor Senshi..."

Buffy moved to take a closer look. "You're watching cartoons?!"

"Well, you see," Andrew began, "I thought the Potentials needed something to boost their morale. Sailor Moon is very inspirational, you know, with the whole idea of a group of girls fighting to protect their world..."


	7. The Painter

Title: **The Painter**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Giles, etc.  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for the **31_days**' November 9 theme, "An electric Michelangelo".  
Summary: Post - Chosen. Giles takes the younger Slayers (plus one!) on a field trip.

Rupert Giles led the group of Slayers through the small building housing the art collection of the Watchers' Council. He had selected the participants in this tour, making sure that each would be interested in the subject. It appeared that he'd chosen well; curiosity could clearly be seen on all the girls' faces.

Unfortunately, there _was_ one person whom he had been coerced into taking along. Said person raised his hand just as Giles was telling the history of a particularly intriguing piece by Michelangelo.

"Have you met the painter, Giles?" Andrew asked. "I've never met a Ninja Turtle before."


	8. Last Resort

Title: **Last Resort**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Pairing: Xander/Anya  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: Written for the **open_on_sunday** challenge, "Fat".  
Summary: AU from mid-Season 6. Xander tries to placate his angry wife.

"I swear, Ahn, I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are, Xander Harris," Anya cried. "Look at me, I'm bloated! When I look down, I can't even see my feet anymore..."

"I meant it when I said you're still as beautiful as always," Xander said soothingly, sliding his arms around her from behind.

"You're just saying that because I'm carrying your spawn," Anya huffed.

"Hey, it's your spawn, too, you know," replied her husband. "And I'd rather call it a baby."

"Sure you would." Anya was still frowning.

Xander decided to bring out the big guns. "Did I mention it's payday today?"


End file.
